Life Is But A Dream
by Paradise Alley
Summary: David Bruce Banner. The lonely man. The mystery man. The man with no name. The man that created a monster that he may never be terminated. But he keeps walking. Takes place after The Minor Problem. I don't know where this will go but hopefully somewhere. Cover Image not by me.
1. Chapter 1

David Bruce Banner. The lonley man. The mystery man. The man with no name. No friends, no family. He usually spends his days walking with his duffel bag, hitchiking, occasionally stoping to eat, drink, and sleep. Today was one of the few days he didn't have a plan. He just walked. Walked. Walked,  
going god knows where, he didn't know. It was getting late and he proably just lost a dozen pounds from the walking. He had no where to sleep,  
he had no money for a motel, he spent all his money on food and clothes. Both he needed desperatley. He sat down in an alley and thought about this life. Was he being selfish by hiding this incredible scientific discovery? No. Something like this is too dangerous. When it happened to him it was a freak accident.

It could kill people. Ruin lives, get into the wrong hands. But should he just turn himself in? Sometimes he felt like he belonged in a cage. At least he'd have a place to sleep. At least there would be know one else he'd hurt.  
Sometimes he'd wished he was dead to keep the creature from ruining any more lives.  
But the creature had saved many lives hadn't he? He'd prevented many crimes.  
The creature wasn't that bad in retrospect. A million thoughts about life crossed David's mind until the need for sleep finally gave in.

In his sleep he had a dream of him waking up in a white room with a mirror.  
In the dream, he walked over to the mirror and washed his face and looked up.  
A razor apeared in his hand and he shaved the beard he didn't have in real life at the moment. In the dream, he thought he saw something and he wiped the smudge off the mirror. To his surprise he could see the creature doing the same thing.

The creature was mirroing him. It then stopped and looked at David. "Why you no like me?" It asked in a deep voice, but said it like an inncocent,sad 2 year old.

David paused. "Uh, da, but aren't you me?" The creature soon responed, "Well you always refer to me as creature and not you. We not same no think. So why do you no like me?" David gave the creature a stern look. "You ruined my life! It's thanks to you I have live as a fugitve and leave my family. You techinally caused Elania's death because Mcgee would have not started that fire by accident had it not been for you! And you caused Laura's death!"

The creature looked guilty then said "Without me you no meet Carolyn. And me was no with you when Laura died. If anything, me would've helped you. And me didn't make you sit in that thingy." David paused and thought a little. "And me saved your life mulitple times, your welcome." David then stated, "True, but I wouldn't be in those situations if it wasn't for you, I still want you gone, you've caused enough trouble, green worthless idiot!"

The creature looked enraged and grabbed David through the mirror. "Puny David." The creature grabbed him and through him into another white room that looked very similar. The creature then made a postion that he would stomp David, and David tried to get up but he felt glued to the floor. The creature stomped on him and it felt so real.

Somehow his head didn't fly off. He was kicked into the wall and into another white room. He reached for the mirror and looked at the mirror. He looked around and the creature was no where to be seen. But that pain was settling in.

"You can try to run David but I know you a lot." David then looked up at the mirror and his white eyes.  
"Because I am you." David clenched his fist. "Don't fight David, I'm coming and there's nothing you can do about it." David was suprised at the creature's sudden proper grammar.

"It's just a matter of time before I accidently kill someone. Stop fighting.  
I'm coming." David felt his muscles slowly begin to get larger. The creature laughed a little. "See?"  
David screamed and woke up.

Just a dream. He felt his eyes. No. He wasn't changing. He sighed with relief and went back to sleep,  
to awake in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

When David awoke he continued to travel and travel more. Eventually, he settled in the city of Philladelphia.

Latley, faking a name and a new life had become much more difficult each time he did it.

He felt as if he kept this up the goverment would somehow track him down or something,  
he wasn't sure, maybe he was just paranoid. Over the 5 years he had been doing this, he had learned so much about life, and one of those lessons were you can't trust everybody.

He had started to become more hesitant to make new friends in fear of betrayl.

He got a job at a Medical Hospital, under the fake name "David Bixby", they seemed exceptionatlly desperate to have new employers, and he already had experince in the medical field.

He made some new friends working there, such as Chloe Daws, and a few others.

He was very grateful for Chloe's help, she had given him a home that was her old boyfriends, that sadly passed away 2 years prior.

He felt her pain, with Laura and Carolyn dying and found her easier to relate to.

Sure, when he found out she was a reporter she became slightly less relatable but he trust her enough.

In the hospital, David had found out there was a radiation treatment room they had finished a few months back.

He wasn't sure if this would work, but what did he have to loose?

It had now been a few weeks he had been working at the hospital and one night, when no one was around, he snuck in easily, considering the gurads reconginzed him as an employee and he went into the radiation room.

In the room there lied a white table-like thing to sit on, he strapped himself in it and pressed the timer and several other buttons for it to start functioning.

His stomach was uneasy, as if someone caught him or something else, he could be fired or even worse, he could transform.

In a few seconds, those fears came true as Tom, a male nurse working there, had been working there late with David's knowing, and he opened the doors.

"Mr. Bixby, what the hell is going on, what are you doing to yourself?!"

Well. Shit.

"Believe me, I know what I'm doing." David reposnded.

"YOU BETTER GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT THING. NOW!" he demanded, as he tried to stop the machine.

"No, please no!" David pleaded.

The yelling had caused a scene when a supposed empty medical place had quite the number of workers in and they all screamed and pleaded for him to stop, they most likely thought he was trying to hurt himself.

Tom shut down the machine but it malfunctioned as David was fried with electricity.

Everyone gasped as David screamed in pain and he turned around with his hazel eyes now a greenish, white.

And then David realized he was changing and looked down on his shirt. "Dang it, I liked this shirt." He thought to himself.

His thoughts were interuptted as he blacked out and his skin started turning green, with the sound of a thousand voices humming and chanting in his mind. He felt his libms and bones start to grow as he felt incredible strength. He never got used to how it felt when he changed.

David, no, The Hulk got up and roared at the shocked bystanders who witnessed David changing.

The Hulk roared and started destorying everything in sight. Everyone paniced and screamed, as they all got into their cars and drove quickly away.

The gurards shot at the beast and the green monster avoided the bullets, and attacked all of them, when the Hulk finally thought they had enough,  
he ran away in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

David felt the humming of a thousand voices as he slowly regained his senses.  
He could feel the goosebumps all of his body and it felt as if he was taking a nice warm shower as he felt the comfort of feeling himself again.

He always felt like it was the first time he was changing back as he felt when he was changing in. Or. Wait. He'd have to think a bit more on that one, he still wasn't his comeplete self again

He had his hands over his face, in case anyone was looking at him he always made sure to cover his face so they wouldn't know it was him.

After a few moments, he finally regained all of his senses as he looked around, with the sun now shining.  
making sure no one had witnessed his transformation. His spine shivered as an aftertaste of his transformation.

He looked around and covered his exposed stomach and looked around. He despised having to walk around shirtless or shoeless.

People stared at him, and he looked like some hungover bum.

He finally managed to go back in his house. He quickly got on his clothes on and anxiously turned on the radio, hopeful to find out something about the creature's attack. Eventually, they started talking about it.

"Local witnesses are saying that a large green creature attacked the city,  
and started at the local Hospital, and made it's way downtown until it dissapered into an alley some sorts. Some witnesses are saying that the creature was a man that had changed into the creature! The man has not been yet identified,  
but it's reported he has dark brown hair, is average height, and is in is late 30's to early 40's.  
If this story is true, it's best recommeded that everyone stay indoors tonight in case of another attack, because it left several injured and they are now in intesive care."

David's heart sank and he closed his eyes, hopeful, not to hear of worse.

"Thankfully, no one was killed."

David made a huge sigh of relief as his phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"David, it's Chloe. What the HELL is going on here? Everyone's saying there was a green creature that attacked everyone and Tom and Sarah said it was you."

David sighed, "Chloe, I can't tell you much as of now, it's to dangerous and risky for you to know anything else."

Chloe sounded distranught, "Please just tell me! I need to know what's going on now."\

She started rambiling on and David stopped her, "Chloe, look. I'll say this much, I'm involved with the creature and because of it I have to leave town as soon as possible. Now I don't have much time, now if a man named Jack McGee comes, ignore him at all costs."

"O-okay." she responded.

"Now I have to go, but I may or may not talk to you later, if not, have a good life, k bye."

David then hung up and he packed his things very quickly, knowing McGee he was most likley already in town.

He sprinted out his house and was prepared to walk another lonley road but to his dismay there a dozen cops blocking his way with various road signs stating they couldn't leave the state til further notice because of the attacks last night.

David sighed as he walked back to his house. He had to think of a way out of here. The guards were surrounding almsot every area in sight.

David decided to lock himself in his house til further notice, for he couldn't risk being seen by McGee, the most annyoing reporter ever. With a name like McGee, how could you NOT be destined to be annoying?

David sat down and was stumped on how to get the hell out of here.  



	4. Chapter 4

As soon as his flight for Philly was scheuluded, Jack McGee put the phone down and sighed.

"This had better not be another fake sighting." Jack said to himself. But Jack was pretty sure it wasn't. He almost felt a sense or something that he'd be there,  
and that he was getting closer and closer to catching his John Doe. But in all honesty, he didn't want to hurt him.  
When he was with John on that mountain he had made his first real friend in a long time.

He was very interesting, and very smart. He knew where every continent, country, state, river, ocean,  
you name it, he knew where it was. But he couldn't even remember his own name, that was brilliant.

But he felt like he somehow already met this man before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He sometimes wondered if trying to catch the Hulk was even worh it. The Hulk is.  
Well, he's the Hulk, it seems that he can escape from anything. Jack sometimes felt bad for houdning the man but he had to stop him from killing anymore people.

He didn't want another soul like David Banner or Elania Marks to be destoryed by the beast.

But the Hulk hadn't killed anyone since then. Maybe he hadn't intended to kill them,  
and he hadn't learned how to properly handle a human yet. Whatever the reason,  
he wasn't sure that it couldn't happen again. Some would argue that he was only doing this to get back big in the Register, and somewhat, that was true.

Being on top was all he could have in life, his family was gone, his friends, no such thing for him.

He kept losing and losing and he felt so old, and he thought to himself, why the hell am even living anymore?

He felt like the Hulk sorta gave him a reason, a purpose to live, he actually felt proud of himself because he managed to not get hurt by him.

He didn't know if he'd ever to stop him. They may play this game forever, and if so, in truth Jack didn't matter. At least it gave him something to do.

When he arrived at the hospital, to visit the victims, he expected no answers that would help him find the Hulk. He bribed the nurse, saying that if the victims would talk to him,  
he'd give them a thousand dollars for information leading to the Hulk's capture.

"I will stand by my patients no matter what!" The nurse insisted.

"Ya know, there's an a thousand dollar prize if you can help me." He argued.

"Right this way!" She responded.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothin" Jack said innocently.

The nurse was either hard of hearing or chose to ingore Jack's harsh words.

When Jack got in the rooms for the patients, the answers were all the same.

"I dunno, leave."

So Jack ventured on into the last room, the owner of the other hospital that was destoryed said that some girl named "Dawes" was a witness and that she was now working at the docks.

When Jack reached the docks, he asked around for the woman until he finally found her.

"Are you uh, Chloe Dawes?" he asked.

"Yes, do you need something?" She asked politley.

"Yeah, I'm Jack McGee from the Natio-

And suddenly Jack felt himself being flipped by the woman as she kicked him radpily several times until he was out of the Docks.

"The fffffuck was that?!" he managed to say with a no breath.

"Um. An. Ass kicking?" she said unsure.

"Do you want me to have you arrested for assault?!" he screamed.

"Well, hmm. I didn't think about that.." the woman then ran and Jack got up, dusting himself off.

Jack decided to ignore talking to the police, talking to them always ends in disater. And yet again, Jack was left with no evidence to find the Hulk.

He decided to stay in the state just for a while until it had been too long for the beast to show himself.

Not like he could leave anyway, the police were guarding every area.

Wait. Then that means. John Doe is still here. And he was going to go to every house possible until he found John Doe. "You're not slipping away this time, John. I've got you this time. I can feel it." 


	5. Chapter 5

When David gets a call from Chloe that she met Jack McGee, he gets really worried. He can't get out of town because of the cops, so he decides to not go out in public for a while.  
For the next few days, he stays inside and he rarley goes out. He knows he can't live like this much longer. While lost in thought, he heard a knock on his door,  
he looked out the windows and saw McGee. His heart practically leaped out of him and quietly hid, turning off the lights. In his usual nosey fashion, Jack started jumping to try and look in the windows.  
"John?! Are you in there?!" McGee yelled.

David quickly hid in the bathroom and much to his dismay he heard the sound of Jack throwing things through the windows. He wasn't sure what though,  
he panicked and clenched at his gut, desperatly trying to hold in the panic,  
and the negative emotion from releasing, but thankfully, he heard the sound of police sirens coming up to his house, they were talking to Jack angrily,  
something about vandalism. David looked out the window as Jack tried to explain himself. David sighed with relief until the policeman knocked on his door,  
demaning that he open up.

The cop then slammed down the doors, which was a total invasion of privacy.  
He guessed. He didn't know what the hell cops could or could not do. David hid himself, not wanting to be taken in because they could find out he was really a very much alive fugitive.

There were now a swarm of cops invading and checking out the house as David kept hiding himself until a cop finally caught him hiding and pulled him out.

"Were you working with guy?" he asked.

"N-No, this is my home." David confirmed.

"Then why were you hiding?" The policeman asked.

David couldn't think of a conclusive answer, adding to him looking guilty.

"Let's go buddy." The policeman said as he carried him out.

Shit. He realized the policeman was going to put him in the same car as McGee.

This is where David had to make a choice, get find out by McGee, or hurt a good man and run away, making everything worse. Maybe this was a good idea, I mean he could Hulk-out and escape the state. But that had the risk of hurting or perhaps killing someone.

David panicked. Maybe he could say he was Mike Cassidy, the man Jack mistook David for when he saw him, I mean, they were indentical.  
God, he remembered the day he came to face to face with McGee and his heart stopping words, "God, Banner you're alive."

But thanks to Cassidy that whole sitatuion got cleared up.

The policeman shoved David on the car, handcuffing him on the car and he quickly turned his face away from McGee. He begged in his thoughts that McGee had not seen him. He felt like he was in one of those sitations where there was an angel on his shoulder, and a devil. The angel saying "Don't do it, it's not worth it. Let McGee find out. With the devil saying, "Oh, would you risk your secret for some asshole poilce officer that is probably spending more time eating donuts than helping people, you should know by know the Hulk isn't gonna kill anyone." The "angel" as you'd call it, argued. "Yes, but remember, there was once a time where the Hulk smashed a guy's throat. An innocent one too. It wasn't on purpose, he wasn't even trying to hurt him,  
but he's like a primate. He dosen't know how hard to hit is enough and is a very curious creature." David was yanked into the car as he struggled.

"But wait, if McGee finds out, then he would expose me, which means more people would try to make more Hulk's it'd get in the wrong hands, and BOOM!  
Hell." He thought to himself. Out of nowhere David started sturggling and escaped the policeman's grasp. Other's pulled out a gun and threatned to shoot him. David ran away as fast as possible until he felt himself being shot in the back as he fell to the ground, in pain as he felt the inevitable white eyes tingle in his body.

The policeman ran over to him, but before they could make it, he was already transformed, now the Hulk, he roared angrily at them as they threatned to shoot him. Not understanding the human langauge, nor the capiabilty to to even really have fear, he dodged the bullets fired at him, and got the first cop, breaking his gun, slowly, showing the horrific damage he could do as if to say, "You're head is next, bitch." The Hulk picked up the cop and threw him at the others, while other policemen got other weapons that did no damage to the furious monster as he destoryed their weapons and threw them around. One policeman got on top of the Hulk, attemping to tackle him.

The Hulk barley moved a muscle and the man was sent on the ground in pain,  
as he the Hulk looked down upon him, he looked up to pepper spray in his eyes, he covered his eyes and destoryed the spray can, picking up the cop furiosly picking him up and smashing him into the poilce car, destorying the glass that the policeman fell in, moaning in pain.

There was one or two policeman left, he had seen the damage done to the other cops and they shaked in fear. One cop pulled out a knife and shoved it in the Hulk's arm,  
the Hulk felt much less pain than a human would and punched the cop in the gut,  
lightly of course but for the cop it was still a devesating blow as some blood leaked out of his mouth as the Hulk picked up the cop and threw him at the other.

"We need some back-up". One of them managed to order in their radios.

Jack had witnessed the horrifying event and struggled to get out of the car,  
as the Hulk ran away yet again, like an unstoppable caveman on the loose.

All most every cop in the town started to try and search for the Hulk, who wasn't very hard to spot. Unfortuatlney for the cops, they had no idea that the key to stop the Hulk was just to let him calm down and and the Hulk easily battled it out with the cops as Jack came back, still handcuffed as he silently watched the Hulk take out each officer one by one, only causing minor injuries.

Hulk roared furiosly, he was getting agrivatted and roared at the top of lungs.

He punced the street as hard as he could as it sents dents in the street, causing the police cars to fumble and fall over, flying in the air.

The police officers got through the doors and the Hulk caught them from falling to terrible injuries, and put them down gently, growling at them

He leaped and ran away, tired of fighting, and ran into the moonlight as many horrified witnesses screamed.  



End file.
